Pain
by BabyyBre
Summary: after bella is raped, she talks to noone and edward feels helpless
1. rape is not funny

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARTHERS!!**

Chapter One: Pain

The guy left laughing, like what he just did to me was funny. Rape wasn't funny. I went to Port Angeles to look for shoes, which I really needed and it would take my mind off Edward for a while. But now, all I could think of was Edward and the pain. I was left in the middle of a dark alley. I tried to call Edward but of course, I got his voicemail.

Finally, after a while I got up and pulled my jeans back on, crying. I raced to the Cullen's, tears running down my face from so much pain. I pulled Edward's borrowed car into the driveway and slowly painfully walked to Edward's room.

I went into Edward's bathroom and took a long shower, making sure I got everything. I changed into my pj's that Alice got me for when I stay her, I covered up in Edward's blanket's and cried myself to sleep in his pillow.

**tHANKS 4 reading,**

**please comment!**


	2. what happend, bella?

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA_**

**_bELGONS TO STEPHIANE MEYER_**

**Chapter Two**

**Edwards Prov:**

I follwed Bella's beaitful secentupstairs into my bedroom. Where she is sleeping. She looked so young when she was sleeping. Then as I stepped closer to the bathroom, he smelled blood. Bella's blood. I woke up Bella. She smiled. "Your home early, Edward."

I kissed her cheeck. "Are you ok? I smell your blood, Bella." I asked her.

She layed her head back down on my pilliow. "Good night, Edward."

Her rection was different, and that worried me. I sowly went back downstairs to see my family in the living room. My fathers thought came in my mind. ' Is Bella ok?'

I sighed. "I don't know. Alice, did you see something happen to Bella tonight? Or am I the only one who smells blood?"

"NO. Sorry, Eddie. I didnt see a thing. And yeah I smell her blood too." They all took a mintue and from the anwser in thier minds, they could smell her blood too.

"I'm worried." I said as our washer went off.  
Everyone follwed me to the basement. I opened the washer to see Bella's jeans and blood all over them.

Worry went on everyonE FACES.

**thank you for review. and in the next coulpe chapters you will find out why Alice didnt see Anything. **

**Comment, tell me anything you would lije to add**

**thanks.**

**Bre**


	3. carlise

Chapter Three: Tell Us, Please

Edward's Prov:

I felt bad for waking up Bella, but I wanted to, I needed to know what happend to her. "Bella." I said very quilety in her ear. "Bella, honey wake up."

She restled in the bed, moving in sharp motions, talking in her sleep but I could'nt even tell what she was saying. Finally, her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw me. I gave her half hugged. "Edward. What time is it?" Then she flinched when she notice the whole Cullen clang there. "What's wrong, Edward??"

I sighed. "Bella, I saw your jeans. Are you ok??"

It sounded like she was trying to laugh but it was a cough. "Nothing happend, Edward." She put her hand on top of my.

"Bella." She was always was a very bad liar. But why would she lie to me.

"Edward. Just leave it alone." Bella warned me.

I was going to say something when Carslie interuppted me, he told me in a calm voice. " Edward, follow the family downstairs. Let me talk to her alone." I wanted to protest when he gave me a look and I marched out the door with the family.

Bella's Prov.

I looked at Carslie when he sat on my bed. I had lots of things going thourgh my mind. I wonder what he knew, what Edward knew. My stomach went into a knot. "Isabella," He said my name in worrie. " I have seen this enough times." He grabbed my wrist lighly. "It's ok. Bella, I want to help you. Please tell me what happend."

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

I sighed. I couldn't tell my furture father-in-law. (?) He was Edwards father, I just couldn't. "Because you would hate me if I tell you."

He gave me a look. "Bella, I would never..."

"Edward would." I did truley belive that. I knew Edward would never think of me the same. I knew he would.

"No. No, he wouldn't." Carlise said. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. "Edward loves you, Bella. You know that, Bella."

My face started to get red and hot, I felt tears were coming down my face. "Fine. You know that I went up Port Washitgon. I was coming from the store to my car and a guy grabbed me from behind. He pinned me againist the wall. Carlise, I...I...I was raappped." I shattered thourgh my teeth and I saw he face was cunfused before I threw my face into Edward's pilliow.

Edward's Prov:

Carlise came downstairs in a gaze, almost tripping down the last few stairs. "Carlise?? Did she tell you what's wrong??" I looked at him, with all the hope in my body that she told him even though I wish it was me. "Carlise?" I asked when he didn't anwser the first time.

He didn't anwser me but sat on the last stair on the step. "Edward." He looked at me. "This is big. You gotta be real careful when you talk to her. When Bella was in Port Washitigon, someone grabbed her from behind and... and... and..." He couldn't finish but I knew what he said, she was raped.

"What??" I asked none in plecltier. ( I know spelled wrong!!) "She couldn't." I turned to the rest of the family, to finsh what my father couln't. "Bella, my sweet Bella was raped." The word made me shirve.

Emmett was mad and you could tell. He said somethind but I didnt hear him. I went upstairs, I needed to go by Bella. Bella, my sweerheart.

HEY. THIS IS THE LONGEST SO FAR. SO PLEASE ENJOY AND TELL ME WHT U THINK!! REMBER ANY IDEAS GIVE TO ME PLEASE, U WILL GET CREDIT. THANK YOU!!

bre 


	4. I feel so alone

Chapter Four: "I Feel So Alone."

Edward's Prov:  
I couldn't belive what my father told me but I did. I wish I didn't. I went by Bella as qulietly as I could. I popped my head into my room, hearing Bella's soft queit sobs. I felt so bad for her. I slipped on the bed quielty, and put my arms around her waist. "Bella. Bella. Please dont cry. Please."

Bella shooke her head, lifting her head out of my pillow. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I knew I shouldn't of gone byself. I'm sorry."

I tried to shhh her down, telling her it not her fault. "Bella." I kissed her hair. "I don't blame her. I still love you and that will never change." I started to sing to her, trying to calm her down her. After a while, Bella stelled down and went to sleep. Today, when she slept in my arms, she was shaking. I was guessing nightmares. If my heart was pumping, I know it would break. I know it would break for her. That I couldn't do anything for, when she was shaking. If I could cry, I would.

I lightly put her down on my bed and went downstairs. I needed to know why this happend to Bella; why it happend to Bella.

My family was in the living waiting, Alice didn't show her my face. Right then I didn't care about her feelings, I had a bone to pick with her. "Alice!!" Jasper and her jumped up. "Why didn't you see this happen to her??"

Alice looked guilty. Personally, I felt like she needed to be guilty. Someone needed to be guilty for this crime. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

I didn't want to hear her exuases. (spelled wrong) "Alice, Alice." I shooke my head. "Why?? I don't understand. Why was she hurt? Why didn't you see her??"

I know these questions would never be anwser. Noone knew the anwsers, I wanted to know. "I don't know, Eddie. I'm sorry."

I shooke my head. "Ok. Whatever!!" I needed to clam myself down for my sake and Bella's. I felt a storng grip on my shoulder, I knew who it was, Carslie. I had a million questions for him, but I just turned to him and lightly frowned. "What's going to happen to her?? Will she be differnt??"

Jasper sighed and looked at me weridly. "Does it matter, Edward??"

I looked down, that's not what I meant. "No, Jasper. I love her, that's all that matters to me. I just wanna know if she will be ok."

Carslie shurrged his shoulders, sighed, and said, "We have to wait and see Edward. But all of us will be there for her."

Bella's Prov: (2 hours later)

I felt like I was stuck in my dream. I was in Port Washitigon, living my nightmare over again. I woke up, safe, in Edward's bedroom, alone. Or that's what I thought, someone walked from the shadows. I yelled in fear. I heard a clam cool voice say, "Isabella, it's ok. It's just me." Carlsie. I took a few deep breaths, as he sat on the bed. "Can we talk, please?" I shooke my head yes. "So, are you feeling better??"

"Yes." I lied.

He looked at me and I knew he knew that I was lying. But he went on, not saying anything. "Tomorrow moring, could you come to the hosptial with me?? I want to do some tests."

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't want Charlie to find out. It's going to kill him." I grabbed Carlise's wrist. "Please." I begged. "Please."

"Ok. But you still need to come with me but it will be just between us and if you want Edward." Carslie said. "We gotta make sure you didn't anything and you have to take the moring-after pill."

I felt sick. "Carlise??"

"Yeah?" He looked at me with a fatherly (spelled wrong) look.

"Why do I feel so alone??"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know." I shooke my head in understandment.

"Where's Edward?"

"I'll go get him.''

He left the room saying nothing elsle. 


	5. we need to talk, alone

Chapter Five: The Blurry Parts

Bella's Prov:

The past three days were a blur to me. All I know I would wake up to the nightmare. I would be on the edge of the cliff, and Jocab and Edward would be begging me to come to them but I would keep stepping back, then the last part I would fall off the cliff waking up.

I would wake up to a dead sweat, Edward would be right beside me. Now a days he would ask me now and then if I wanted to talk about but why I would I? I didn't understand why, that Edward stilled loved me. I felt like what happend to me.

Right now, I was in Edward's room, all by myself. I felt like the room was closing in on me. Like all the walls were moving. It scared me. Edward came in slowly, he sighed and asked me, "Bella, baby, are you ok??"

I looked around. Then I noticed that the walls stopped, I was in the conner. "No." I couldn't lie to him.

He came by me, I started to cry. "Bella." His musical voice said.

"Edward can we go somewhere? Just you and me?"

"Yes." We wnet down staris, he handed me his jacket then we were off. 


	6. edward and alice

* * *

Chapter Six: Alone

Edward's Prov:

The car was quiet expect for the low piano playing in the backround. Bella, wearing my jacket, looked at the widow, and didn't say a thing.

Bella was worried, or sad. I couldn't really tell, which worried me than scared me. Ah, I sighed to myself when Bella said, "Stop. I like this place, Edward."

It was a flied, with no trees, just grass and flowers.  
"Sure." I turned off the car and turned to Bella who was already gone.

* * *

Alice Prov: (Cullen's Manshion)

Jasper and I was wacthing "To Kill A Monckingbird." Jasper wasn't a big fan of it, but I thought the book was good better than "The 300" (Which Emmett and Jasper liked, no loved.)

they were downstairs, together, by themselevs. As Jasper spoke, I was thorw into a vision.

I nailed into Jasper's side, I could barley hear his voice.

Edward was alone in the woods, he was calling out Bella's name.

A growl voice anwsered, "You will never get her back!! She is mine"

Edward's Prov:

I got out of the car, and saw Bella standing in the middle of the filed. My cellphone rang, " EDWARD!! Where's Bella?? Something going to happen to her." My sister yelled.

I looked up where Bella was, she was gone. "I gotta go."

**Do u no whts going to happen next? If u have any gusses, tell me and if ur right, i will repley back saying yes or no. Does anyone know who her raped her yet, any ideas for the kinapper (if she will??)**

**Thanks again!  
Till Next Time,**

**Bre**


	7. a call

Chapter Seven: Painful Tears

Edward's Prov:

I was running back and forth looking, calling for Bella. He still couldn't find her. I couldn't feel her anywhere, Finally, when my family arrived I took a breath. Emmett looked at me, kinda mad. " Did you find her yet??"

I sighed wishing this was day dream. But I wasn't. " No."

"Let's go."

Bella's Prov:

My eyes opened wide, I couldn't. I swere in my head, two bad things happing to me. I banged on something that happend to be hard. "HELP!!" I yelled. Even though I knew noone can hear me but I had to try. "Edward! Edward! Edward!!"

I dugged thourgh my jean pocket looking for my cellphone. When I finally did, I dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring, "Edward." I cried.

"Bella!" He yelled into the phone. "Are you ok?? Do you know where you are??"

"No. What happend?? I'm scared, Edward."

"Honey, shhh." He said clamly. Half of me wanted to yell and the other half wondered why he was so clam. "We'll find you." 


	8. unknown

Chapter 8: Unknown

Unknow Prov:

We were alone, together finally. I didn't really care that she didn't want to be here, she was here. " Bella." I teasted her. I laughed as she cried out again for that bloodsucker, Edward.

I touched her side again, "Let's have some fun."

**Thanks! I got so many great postive revwies, so thanks!**

**This is the end of the book, but there is another one called:**

_Help._

**Promise you check it out. **

**Do you know who raped her yet??**

**You will find out in the first chapter of HELP. **

**Thanks Bre**


End file.
